The present invention generally relates to boat deck construction and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved boat decking system and method of assembling the decking system.
Pontoon boats typically have a large deck supported on a pair of laterally spaced elongated pontoons which float on the water. The deck provides a spacious platform close to the surface of the water which makes it easy for a family or group of friends to enjoy a variety of recreational activities, such as pleasure cruising, entertaining, swimming, water skiing, sunning and scuba diving.
Historically, the decks of pontoon boats have been made of sheets of wood, such as plywood, screwed to a substructure of cross members, such as aluminum channels, which in turn are bolted to aluminum pontoons. One disadvantage of wood decks is that they deteriorate over time and must be painted or otherwise preserved to avoid the deleterious effects of water. One particular problem area is the region between the plywood deck platform and the cross members which tends to trap water, thereby promoting rotting of the wood. Another disadvantage of wood decks is found in their customary mode of assembly. Typically, holes are drilled through the cross members and then screws are installed from underneath to attach the wood sheets thereto. This is a cumbersome and difficult procedure.
One approach to eliminating the problems associated with wood decks is to use aluminum instead of wood. One aluminum decking system known in the prior art includes a plurality of elongate aluminum planks mounted in longitudinally extending, side-by-side relation on a substructure of longitudinally spaced aluminum cross members. Each plank has grooves on the upper side of its main platform-forming portion into which glue is applied for adhering carpet to the platform formed by the planks. Each plank has a pair of nestable spaced J-shaped support runner portions depending from along opposite longitudinal edges of the main platform-forming portion of the plank.
However, a significant disadvantage still resides in this all-aluminum decking system. The above-described plank configuration requires that the screws used to attach the runner portions of the planks to the cross members still be inserted from underneath the decking system, as customary in assembling the wood deck. As before, this necessitates a very difficult procedure for properly assembling the planks to the substructure.
Consequently, there exists a need for an improved decking system and method of assembly which will avoid the above mentioned problems.